


The Case of the Santa Barbara Cleaner Job

by Fish_Echo



Category: Leverage, Psych
Genre: Character of Color, Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2009-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Echo/pseuds/Fish_Echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus hates it when there are FBI agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Santa Barbara Cleaner Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poor_choices (longsufferingly)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=poor_choices+%28longsufferingly%29).



> [[Originally written](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/60125.html?thread=3369437#t3369437)] for a comment meme/fest/thing at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/longsufferingly/profile)[**longsufferingly**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/longsufferingly/). I was given "Psych/Leverage gen, anal-retentive cleaning". It's gen and Psych and Leverage but the prompt itself shows up only in absentia. *facepalm* It's extra facepalm-y because I specifically asked for a prompt!
> 
> Feedback of all sorts welcomed and loved :)

Gus hates it when there are FBI agents. He really hates it when they happen on a week he's bet Mr. Spencer five dollars that Shawn will be thrown out of the SBPD no more than ten times. There's a day and a half left on the bet and Shawn's already been thrown out eight times, so Gus is worrying.

"Hey, that was mine!" Gus starts paying attention again when Shawn yells. Shawn yelling at FBI agents never goes well. Although he might have a point this time, since Agent Sladen seems to be drinking Shawn's pineapple smoothie.

"Next time you try to pick my pocket I'll steal your scooter key," she snaps at him. Agent Baker snorts and says, "She'll do it, too."

"Since my pineapple smoothie has been cruelly stolen from me, I have no choice but to move onto the second point of today's agenda: Pony tails! They are ridiculous in fights and not nearly as pretty as my rakishly good looking locks! Or Guster's dashing 'do! I recommend an immediate trip to a barber. I happen to know an excellent one nearby. Whistler isn't too far away, is it?"

"I did get my hair cut yesterday," Gus chimes in.

Agent Baker's retort is interrupted by a commotion at the doors. Chief Vick storms in, quite clearly annoyed at this mess pulling her out of vacation. "Spencer! What's this I hear about... Spencer?" What had begun as a standard Chief Vick yell morphed into utter surprise.

Shawn begins with, "It's not my fault, Chief," but concludes by whirling and and pointing to a suddenly-pale Agent Baker, "Wait! My psychic senses tell me she is talking to you!"

"Karen?" asks Agent Baker weakly.


End file.
